When a user of a graphical user interface (GUI) interacts with a GUI component (e.g., a button or menu), the GUI often navigates to a destination object that is related to the GUI component. In a typical operating environment, destinations and any navigation context are part of, or specified by, an application programming interface (API) to which the GUI is connected. However, in a test environment, if the API is not present or the real locations are not accessible, the test environment must “know” how to navigate to appropriate test destinations in some other way. One way to implement GUI navigation in a test environment is by establishing a lookup tree structure. In a lookup tree structure, leafs and nodes can be followed to navigate to appropriate destinations for objects, which may be models of actual hardware or programming objects that would be present in an actual user environment when the GUI is to be deployed.